


沉醉夏日

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: Draco和Astoria，Sorpius和Rose，他们都喜欢在夏天到一座山顶的别墅度假。





	沉醉夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 分上和下。上是德亚，下是斯罗和德亚。写这篇是因为看了Country Living UK这本杂志的一些照片，真的很美，很希望自己喜欢的角色人物能住在里面。

（上）黑莓、无花果和草莓酱

（一）

日光渐渐失却了明亮，德拉科知道时候快到了。

自从来到这里，他对日光和星辰的敏感又恢复起来。他已经在草坪上的这张圆形铁桌前工作了一个下午，所有的事情都已经处理完毕。羽毛笔轻轻飞回笔架，桌上的文件自己飞进文件盒，信件也自行折叠起来，等候猫头鹰来取。而这些都不是他必须关心的。

此刻，他唯一想做的事是从案牍的烦冗里抬起头，远远地看着一天之中最美的光线里，阿斯托利亚穿过草坪，向他走来。

像最近每天那样，她手里提着铺着格子亚麻布的藤篮，堆得满满的那些是刚从枝头摘下的黑莓蓝莓无花果之类的夏日水果。

夕阳把远处深绿色的树丛染成了淡淡的紫色，她今天正好着蓝紫色花朵裹身裙，尽管篮子看上去很沉重，步履却很轻盈，像从树丛里走出来的精灵。风渐渐起来了，长长的金发随风飘散，裙裾松松的，一起形成了美好的角度，一如他望着她，嘴角不由自主上扬的弧度。

她这么轻松，大概是用了什么魔法，她总能自己解决一切，德拉科这么想着，没有想去帮她提，而是靠在藤条椅背上，给自己倒了一杯桃子茶啜饮，看着她，像观赏一副画。

（二）

他们来这座山顶的消夏别墅度假已经两周了。这里近处有森林，大海也不远，是个闲闲无事渡过夏天的好地方。

白天，他们去海边晒太阳、游泳，清晨观鸟，夜晚有时会去观察夜行动物，更多的时候则是很多时候一起躺在星空下。德拉科找回了那些在伦敦被遗忘的星座的名字与模样，一如他找回了一些遗忘已久的自己。

如果天气不佳，那就更好了。雨水拍打窗户的白噪音听起来那么舒服，一切像永远会持续下去那样安稳。读书、喝茶，他们有足够宽大的书桌可以做这些事，也许有时候还要加上……做暧。

但隔三差五就有猫头鹰把文件送来又带走。世界并不因为他们度假就不再运转，家族、魔法部以及各种机构。每当他为了自己又有一堆文件要处理而稍有愧意，比如说他们约好了下午要去海边走走而猫头鹰等回信急得在桁架上跳，她便会说，“没关系，我知道……”

她知道Malfoy这个姓氏意味着什么。她知道嫁给他意味着什么。家族责任、内外压力、无穷无尽的事务。从第一天起她就知道。

她并不抱怨。正因为她从不抱怨，他才会更加希望，——自然不会奢望世界的运转停下脚步，而是，也许，偶尔也能稍微慢一点，就慢一点也好。

（三）

他仔细品味今天的水果茶。大吉岭夏摘茶做茶底，软透的桃子——市面上绝对不会卖，只有自家种的才舍得让它在枝头挂到差一分钟就过头的那种。但一定还有别的什么东西，他能尝到柠檬、香橙薄荷，但一定还有别的。

他不再努力去分辨。既然她给他的时候已经是这样的组合，那么他品味它的美好就足够。

这是她的小小爱好，用时令水果和花草为原料制作饮品和食物。

自然是有家传，她总是开玩笑，“姓这样的姓氏，大概就是会有这样的传统。”更多的，其实是她自己探索出来的秘方，“瓶瓶罐罐，一些植物，再来一点儿火一点魔咒，——就像你喜欢的魔药课一样嘛！”

很偶然的一次，金妮在信里抱怨了厨房真是让人头痛，哈利虽然答应承担这部分家务但又总不在家。她便在回信里写了自己的方子，怕自己没写明白，又用匆匆的速写风手绘了步骤。金妮把这份手稿给了她在《预言家日报》coutry living版的同事编辑，对方如获至宝，立刻写了长长的约稿信来。

信中的热忱她无法拒绝，或者说她无法拒绝自己想要与世人分享的善意。于是她便有了自己的专栏。

他一贯看不上《预言家日报》，不过，独她的专栏都悄悄剪下来，收在自己的抽屉里。

尽管她的专栏得到了无数陌生人的好评，但却甚是难易令那两位资深的Malfoy先生和太太嘉许。他们这样的家族，“制作食物”只跟家养精灵相关，“阿斯托利亚怎么又呆在厨房里了？那是只有低等生物和自甘堕落的巫师才去的地方！”

她为了他并不和那两位公然争辩，但她也从没放弃过自己这份本职工作之外小小的爱好与事业。

德拉科懂得她的体贴，更有感于她的坚持与不易。

“世界早就变了，厨房，以及很多地方，巫师都可以去，而家养精灵和麻瓜也早就不再被视为低等生物，父亲，倘若您希望马尔福家族依然能有声望日隆的前景，最好不要在有外人在的时候表露这些想法。”

对纳西莎他语气会缓和一些但也同样坚定，“妈妈，利亚是我家的女主人，她可以在自己家里做任何她喜欢的事，更何况，她的专栏广收好评，人们都喜欢她清贵又不做作的风格，这难道对提升我们家的形象没有好处吗？”

他们并未反驳。不仅因为他说的都是他们不愿承认而又无从否认的事实，更因为他不容置疑的语气和态度。

她从不会因此流露出一点点洋洋得意，但她会在餐桌下默默握住他的手。

说起来倒也奇怪，纳西莎反而从此对阿斯托利亚略微亲近了些。——德拉科知道是为什么，在母亲眼里，Malfoy家需要的不是花瓶，而是有韧性的女人。

（四）

篮子里的浆果刚刚用草坪中的喷泉的水清洗过。水源是从无花果树附近找到的，水质清凉甘美。说不上是因为德拉科有点饿了还是因为它们带着水滴的样子以及熟透的香气实在诱人，他随手拿了一个，看着她。

她的额角和锁骨都有细细的水滴，丝绸布料也有一点点贴在身上。如果不是在喷泉那里被水溅上了身，就是出了好多汗。

如果尝一下就知道了，没有味道就是泉水，咸的就是汗珠。这个想法跑进他的脑子，像爱丽丝掉进了兔子洞。他脸上浮现出一种外人会觉得神秘莫测的微笑，而这种笑容的含义通常只有她能明白。

“喂，去换衣服了。快去快去。”她看懂了，取下他手里的杯碟。

今天晚上有个活动他要致辞，是突然来的请托，他告诉她这个消息时，她说，“那我正好可以把欠的稿子写完。”

人们通常管阿斯托利亚的这种反应叫善解人意，但他有时候情愿她无理取闹。她的世界太完满了，像一个圆毫无瑕疵，这太糟糕了。他希望有一个缺口好让他随时随地都能进入。

尽管是被阿斯托利亚赶着换衣服，他还是用招来咒和正装咒语把自己放进了全套正装里——白色提花暗纹硬领衬衫、黑色领结、短礼服、腰封和皮鞋。最后是袖扣。她最喜欢看的他抬手整理袖扣的动作，因此这个环节他总是自己来，从不假手于魔咒，并且喜欢在抬手的瞬间悄悄停下一拍，享受她的目光。

与此同时，阿斯托利亚也没闲着，桌上已经被她变出了一盘司康、德文郡奶油和草莓酱。

她并不是那种无时不刻都要往家人嘴里塞东西的主妇，她没那么强的控制欲。

实在是因为这种酒会总是要在漫长的轮番致辞和无聊闲谈之后才能真正让人吃上东西，——还经常吃不饱。提前吃正餐会影响精神状态，那么，眼下的燕麦司康饼，既能维持一点饱腹感，奶油和草莓酱又能提供足够的热量，就甚是相宜。之所以换好衣服再吃，是因为腰封正好是个测试，吃到顶到腰封之前，是最合适的食量。

德拉科拿起一块，用餐刀抹上德文郡奶油和草莓酱。奶油香浓冰凉，草莓酱浓郁果香，酸甜平衡而微妙，他忍不住心里叹了一声精彩，又多挖一刀。正好阿斯托利亚伸手拿果酱瓶子，瓶子就这样被碰翻了。果酱蹭到了她的胸口，衣服和肌肤都沾了不少。

“还好，没碰到你。”她仔细观察了他的衣服。

德拉科盯着她，“你衣服脏了。”

阿斯托利亚不以为意，“没事，很容易清理干净，我知道一个特别有用的咒……”她并不知道，德拉科正在脑子里飞快地盘算。

他很快就明白了自己想要做什么。她还没明白他那句没头没脑的“不需要”意味着什么，他就已经低下头，自顾自一点点地舌尖和嘴唇清理干净。

“别！痒！”她是真的痒，可却没办法把他推开。她做不到推开他，任何时候。她只好任由他放肆，怀着“也许他闹完就好了”这种不切实际的幻想，直到胸口开始起伏，随着他的节奏——这让他隐隐得意。

“你看。你不需要那些咒语。”他抬头，坏笑着看着她。是的，所有的果酱都已经依靠人力消失。

阿斯托利亚脸红得完全不像结婚数年的样子，她别过头催促，“好了好了很干净了，你可以考虑出发了。”

“不，不，还有。”

“没有了！”

“有。”他手势娴熟，看上去蓄谋已久，把她裙子的系带解开，裹身裙随之松散敞开，从上到下大片的肌肤暴露在空气中。

她从未在户外突然如此裸露过，哪怕这是他们自己的别墅、草坪以及外面的林地，绝不会有外人，她也不是那么容易就适应在户外突然就被解开衣服这件事的。

夏日傍晚，暑气渐渐散去，她微微起了一点鸡皮疙瘩，“哪有啊……真的没有了！”

“这里啊！”他语气平静又无辜，好像在说一件极为普通的事，但手指却沾了一些果酱，像涂鸦的孩子随手抹在她的耳后、锁骨和胸口。他跟着自己的手指走向一点点又把它们噬咬和舔干净，鲜亮的宝石红色消失，留下难以去除的暗红色印迹。

在这样的攻势下，她难免有点站不住，一只手扶着椅子的靠背，另一只手——她羞愧地发现，居然扶住了他的背。他及时发现了她的难以自持，一只手托着她，更仔细做着那项“工作”。很显然他不再满足于现状，内衣带子被拨开，浑圆紧实乳房几乎是一下子弹了出来。

“嗯。”听起来他是在赞许自己的努力，干脆利落地脱掉外套，松开领结，把果酱抹在她的乳头上，那里的颜色跟草莓倒是很相像。他的舌头动的频率太高了，超过了所需要的程度。

“德拉科……”她开始喘息，双手在身后撑着桌子的边缘。

最终，果酱只剩下他手指上的残留的那些。他看着她，志得意满，手指贴到她的唇边。好吧，她没有办法抵抗这样的他，如他所愿，吸进口腔，慢慢吮吸，而他还很坏地进进出出，她轻轻用牙咬住，直至她无比熟悉的修长手指上的草莓酱完全消失。

他把手指旋转着抽出来，自己也舔了一下，直直地看着她。她突然反应过来这是怎样的场面，试图把裙子重新裹好，可是在这之前，他已经紧紧地抱住了她然后深深地吻了下去。

他们的口腔和舌尖都有草莓酱的味道，因此这个吻天生就甜美无比，又完全超过了那样的程度。他没有像平时那样，从含住她的下嘴唇轻轻厮磨开始，而是一上来就花了很多注意力去吸吮，他注意到她身体越来越软，便更用力地去托她的后腰。她不再关心自己狼狈的样子，只是和他以舌尖相抵，身体越贴越近，她知道这样的吻意味着什么。

可是不行。

“喂……还有很多人在等你，我们可以等你回来……”她带着气喘挣脱他，说话已经接不上气，桌布都快要被拽下来一半。

“不，”他站稳了，抱住她，舌尖深入纠缠，她不由自主地双腿盘住了他的腰。他往屋檐下走，暂停侵犯性过于明显的吻，声音冷静得可怕，“他们可以等。”

——三天后——

草莓酱没有了，但是留下很多草莓印。

“这比草莓酱难去除多了。”

“那就留着。”

“从今天开始不许你吃草莓酱。”

“那我可以试试黑莓酱，我看到你做好的黑莓酱了，在厨房排了一长排……”

（下）玫瑰、薰衣草和纪念碑

——三十年后——

（一）

斯科皮第一次带罗丝来这座别墅消夏。

法律上，这座别墅早已经在他俩的名下，但他们并不急于想要改造它。

“听说你父亲很喜欢这里，他需要它远超过我们，那么我们也不必非要改造它。”罗丝这样阐释自己的想法，实际上，她在魔法部的工作非常忙，假期总是非常短暂，也很少能用上这座别墅。

倒是德拉科，会在夏天到这里来，一边度假，一边也处理工作——那两个孩子自己也有了孩子，育儿亲力亲为，又不愿意放弃魔法部的事业，自然暂时还没办法替他接手家族的事务。

直到这个夏天，斯科皮认为罗丝实在是需要一些休息，——这个想法得到了他岳父岳母的从精神到行动的支持，赫敏和罗恩把孩子带去了埃及旅行。

“在别墅你也可以工作嘛！通信多方便啊！”他向她承诺，“我们还可以用麻瓜的网络，一点都不会耽误你的节奏。”

“而且我家别墅里也有很多书！”他这样抛出“诱饵”。

“我们不要幻影移形或者飞路网，我们像麻瓜一样走上山去，你知道吗登山徒步是麻瓜最喜欢的运动。”他的建议实在太有益于健康了。

于是第一次，罗丝跟他一起来到了这里。

她喘着气在路旁休息。——天气实在是燥热，山路又漫长。

“嘿！如果我没记错的话，你是……山顶别墅太太的儿子吗？”一辆摩托车停在他们面前，排气管里还在喷着气。

“是啊是啊，我是斯科皮，你是……”斯科皮立刻站起来伸出手，思考了一秒钟，“艾迪！山腰科尔家的老七！”

艾迪立刻跟他握手，“哈！好多年没见了呢！”

“我太太，罗丝。”斯科皮很自豪地歪了歪头。罗丝想站起来跟艾迪握手，艾迪连忙阻止了她。

“这条路好难走，我的摩托车可以带人，我把你送上去好了。 ”

“那太耽误你了吧？”

“没事，上下一趟很快的，再说这是你太太呀。”艾迪不以为意。

斯科皮有点动心，看向罗丝征询她的意见，不过他一点儿也不抱幻想罗丝会坐上摩托车——他太太选择了任何道路，从来都是自己走完。

果然，罗丝微笑着摇了摇头，“多谢你的好意，我还是想试试自己走走看。”

艾迪没有坚持，拍了拍斯科皮的肩膀，“哇，你好福气！有时间来玩，我的房子就在我爸妈家正北一百码的地方。”接着打了个呼哨，发动机的声音消失在尘土里。

“你这么有名？”罗丝带着笑看斯科皮，她从来不知道斯科皮还有这样可爱的麻瓜朋友。

“是我妈妈。她认识这些邻居。”斯科皮开始细说这里头的原委，顺便帮罗丝把注意力从路途的陡峭上转移开来。

在巫师保密法案开始实施之前，这些农户都是他家的佃农。当然已经几百年过去了，经过种种复杂的转让和委托，他家对这座山的收益已经完全信托化，再不用跟农户直接打交道，农户也早就忘了山顶别墅家其实是这里的东主。甚至曾经有很多年他家根本没人到这里来。

直到有一年德拉科清理家族固定资产时发现了这里风景不错，适合阿斯托利亚养身体，Malfoy家的人才重新回到这里。

斯科皮给罗丝一一讲述山上各家各户的情形，比如，谁家世代都是石匠，而科尔家孩子特别多。

“你居然记得那个艾迪是第七个孩子？”罗丝知道斯科皮过目不忘，但那是对书本文档，对人际关系记忆力如此好还是第一次见。

“他家孩子太多，妈妈总是给他们吃的。”而斯科皮就是那个负责跑腿的人。

终于到了，她抬起腰站直，第一次看到这座在她名下很久的陌生房屋。

跟斯科皮结婚之后，她经常名下又突然多了什么东西。她在部里步步高升，自然有人对她的财富议论纷纷，但结婚是她深思熟虑过的，她当然不会为了那些荒谬的人而拒绝这些，但她总觉得这些财产、名号离她非常遥远，即便就在她的身旁，也仿佛是世界上另一个同名同姓者所拥有，而她恰好路过。

在烈日下她抬起头，夹道的玫瑰盛放，灌木玫瑰骄傲抬头看向天空，蔓生玫瑰的枝条爬满了树篱，花朵谦逊地低头。她叫这个名字但她一生中从未看到过这么多玫瑰。它们看起来那么热烈，她突然明白了《夏日里的最后一朵玫瑰》是多么伤感的句子。

她想起刚才路上遇到的热心邻居，想到这里曾经有过的那些欢笑和热忱，心头突然涌起异样的温柔甚至隐隐有点伤感。

玫瑰走廊尽头是别墅，爬满常春藤的红色外墙，被风雨侵蚀之后的样子，仿佛是在时间里绽放过的老旧玫瑰。

有什么东西打动了她，从那一刻起，她爱上了这座别墅。

这是Malfoy这个姓氏给她的一切里，除了斯科皮和他们的孩子之外，她真正爱上的第二个馈赠。

（二）

德拉科提前到了这里。跟常人所以为的不同，即便是真的过了几天，罗丝对度假别墅里还住着公公这件事也并无不满。

德拉科总是一个人去林地或者海边，入夜，有时候还会独自去观察夜行动物。天气不好时，就一个人在窗下那张宽大的书桌上读书写摘要，下午会在草坪的小桌子上处理公文直到繁星初上。出乎罗丝意料的是，他对生活琐事似乎也颇有心得，甚至还懂得一点修缮房屋的小技术。

跟他这样自己的世界已然丰沛，并不是那种希望从子女身上索求关怀以追求存在感的长辈相处，自然并不会有什么不愉快可言。

而且他们有很多事要做。尽管来之前她对每日作息有严格的计划表，但渐渐地，计划表不知所踪，仿佛这房子有灵魂一样，他们习惯了它的节奏。

她喜欢这房子，自然就要呼应它的需求。树篱枝头的玫瑰败了，她要去即使剪下来，促发新花；树梢的李子都快掉下来了，杏子熟得像金色的小太阳，像她这样勤劳的孩子自然要去摘下来，斯科皮总是站在树边笑盈盈地等着她得意洋洋地送上收获。他喜欢她这样的孩子气，尽管很多会误认为是傲慢——有那么出名的父母，自然会有这样的困扰，但他知道并且视为珍宝。

很多学生时代苦读过的知识慢慢苏醒，鸣禽的分类、如何在普通植物里迅速找到魔法植物，这些曾经枯燥的知识都鲜活了起来，她总是在晚上迫不及待地写下来，以便以后教给自己的孩子。是的，她已经决定，下次，就是带着小宝贝一起来。

做完自己的事，他们也会去主动找德拉科聊聊。

罗丝了解这位马尔福先生在魔药学、魔法文化等等方面的博学，也希望能从另一个角度听一些魔法界事务的分析，德拉科说起这些时也并不隐瞒只有他才知道的一些知名人士的秘辛——这一点自然非常吸引阅历尚浅的年轻人。而且，毕竟她成长的环境，周围的人，思维是那么高度统一。那么，听马尔福先生讲一些事，尽管她经常不认同那种视角，但对一个即将走近魔法界高层权力者而言，多了解一些事情，总是有益的。更何况，她记得金妮姑妈的嘱托，“德拉科性格就是那样，你别管他就是了，如果有可以在家庭关系上帮他的，你可以稍微关心他一下。”

是的，大家总觉得德拉科不擅长与自己的儿子相处，但据罗丝所见，他们之间只是话少而已，倒谈不上有什么真正的问题。

比如今天，斯科皮拿了自己做的草莓酱去找德拉科。

“罗丝很喜欢吃草莓酱涂面包或者司康，我试着做了一些。”斯科皮拿了一块涂好果酱的司康递过去，涂抹的顺序是德拉科习惯的那种。

“草莓自然成熟的季节快要过去了，只有山上一些阴凉的地方还有。喜欢的话是要多做一点存起来。”

“我用了一个新的保鲜咒语，草莓可以就这样放着不会变质。”

德拉科没有理会他对自己建议的不认可，尝了一口，“是用你母亲的配方做的吧？非常接近。”

斯科皮自然听出了他话中隐藏的那部分，——他们总是这样，一个人负责隐藏，一个人负责把那部分挑出来。“所以说你的意思是……还有不同之处？我想我完全遵照了她的配方。”

“当然，”他点点头，“我想可能没有注意，把草莓切小时，刀要一直朝同一个方向，否则会损失汁水和香气。”

斯科皮急急追问，“但妈妈的菜谱上没有写这一条……”

“菜谱不是魔药学论文，没必要把细节写得如此精细。再说，《预言家日报》的那些蠢货给她的版面太小了。写不下。”

“哦……”他心服口服，包括《预言家日报》的编辑是蠢货那部分，但他也有疑惑，“那你怎么知道的呢？”

“观察。人们做事的方式，细节是最重要得，你要学会观察细节。”德拉科意识到自己又有说教的嫌疑，立刻打住，“已经很好了。你远远超过了所有你妈妈的模仿者。”

“嗯嗯……”斯科皮并不怀疑他父亲所传授的技巧，那听起来甚是合理，他父亲也没有欺骗他的动机，但他明明记得，妈妈曾经说，当她制作食物时，德拉科从来都在做他自己的事。

但他把细节记得这样清晰，仿佛他脑子里有个很多抽屉，无论多久没有打开过，但只要提到标签上的的关键字，他都能迅速找到、打开，并且读出里面藏着的记忆。

而那些关键字，每个都关于利亚。

照理说斯科皮此刻应当伤感。但他一想到妈妈沉浸在制作食物的忙碌中，而他的父亲则在默默地看她，看她的背影，看她的手势，——也许还会徒手模仿一下，但又要时刻警惕，在她发现之前，随时假装自己在工作。

斯科皮居然微微笑了起来。在别墅里他经常觉得，时间并非一去不回的沙子，而是一幕漫长的画卷，所有画面都在这儿，但他得花时间去把所有的画面都补全，他要耐心，还要一点运气，然后，他就会看到，母亲又在某一个角落向他微笑。

以及，他发现自己又发现了一个父亲的秘密。对，他们总是这样。一个人负责隐藏，一个人负责发现。

“你先去吧，我这里还有一些事。”德拉科完全领会斯科皮此来对他的关心与重视，但他也知道，对难得与太太度假的儿子来说，什么才是更重要的事。

是的，斯科皮也会隐藏，而他也能及时发现。

这是他们的相处之道。Malfoy家的人不需要向外人解释。

（三）

斯科皮和罗丝坐在李子树下茶桌前。这么多年过去了，桌布依然是当年的意大利风细亚麻格子桌布，中间应该换过几次，但绕是如此，看上去也还是有些旧了。

他慢慢对罗丝讲着这些陈设的来历。他的家族有一千年的历史，但他最喜欢的，还是他父母的那部分。

铁艺的桌椅和亚麻桌布、茶具、甜品盘，这些都是阿斯托利亚置办下的。

她第一次来到这里时，别墅荒废已久，石墙坍塌，草坪荒草丛生，喷泉干涸。

她花了整整一个夏天，主持修缮了房屋，清理了草坪又重新种植了树篱，她喜欢玫瑰，于是从附近的苗圃订了很多品种，又与附近的邻居交换了枝条扦插成功。

从无花果树下引来了水源，从此喷泉里扛着水罐的石头少女雕像又能翩翩起舞。

石墙塌了一次又一次，她请求附近的居民帮忙，经过两个麻瓜工匠的指点，才最终搞明白原来罪魁祸首是地下蔓延旅行的老树根。石墙没有垒得太高，上方填了一些土，种了浅根系的植物，比如上千株薰衣草，招来太多白色蝴蝶，以至于周围人家的孩子传说她有“蝴蝶魔法”——她不得不按照法案的规定彻底否认魔法的存在。

清理石墙地基的时候她还发现了一块纪念碑，她悄悄用魔法恢复了上面被磨到模糊的字迹——“纪念本村在索姆河牺牲的优秀子弟”。她请人把这块在二战期间被拉倒的纪念碑竖立起来，找到村里的人办了个小小仪式，在旁边种了一棵苹果树。

从此，她与周围很多人，包括麻瓜，建立了良好的关联。这些关联如此坚固，以至于断了这么多年，他依然能被人认出来，以“山顶别墅太太的儿子”的身份。

“无花果树附近总是有水源。”

“用迷迭香的木质茎串虾烤会特别香。”

“把果酱给别人的时候，一定要说做得太多了，吃不完就会发霉，请他们帮忙分担。”

二十年年过去了，他发现自己依然记得妈妈的话，并且能转述给自己所爱的人。而罗丝最喜欢的是那句，“虽然全世界有很多玫瑰，但只有附近的苗圃和邻居家那些适合我们本地气候土壤的玫瑰，才是最好的玫瑰啊。”

她觉得自己就是那朵玫瑰。

罗丝也说起赫敏和罗恩去意大利度假时的趣事。她发现自己来到这里之后，语速都变得慢了下来。

单词和单词，句子和句子，对话和对话，言语之间的空白越来越大，但又充盈了她乐于承担的东西。

他们说得慢，可总是一开头就停不下来。如果是在伦敦或者外勤，罗丝会觉得这样消耗时间简直是犯罪。但在这里她觉得这样是正好。

闲聊间日光渐渐变得柔和，她突然想起来，也许什么时候应该去看看那块纪念碑。她从小喜欢听外公讲一战和二战的故事，那些故事总能让年幼的她产生荡气回肠的豪情，而眼下自己领有的土地上有这样的存在，更让她感到一切都像那棵她没有见过的苹果树，树冠丰美，根系深而绵延。

某个瞬间起他们不再说话，青草的边缘橙金色的光芒闪耀在他们的无声的对望里。

她突然在一段对话的空白里轻轻笑起来，他把头别到旁边又转回来，她假装不看他，他低下目光又似乎是凭借了勇气才重新正视她，可目光接触的一瞬间又扭过了头。

像夕阳在微风中的青草那样摇动，每一片看上去一模一样的叶子都有微妙的变动。

直到他们看着远处德拉科放下了羽毛笔，斜倚着椅背，抬起头，仿佛在看着远处。

他们依然没有说话，但从对方眼里读到了一声叹息。

对着远处看了一会儿，德拉科拿起水罐，给自己倒茶。水罐已经空了。他轻轻放下水罐，抬起的手臂却没有放下。

他瘦削的背影依然挺直，比过去颜色更淡的头发在夕阳里凝固了很久。

“要去给你爸爸加茶吗？厨房里还有。”罗丝问斯科皮。

斯科皮仿佛听到了又好像没听到，声音像从远处飘来的，“我妈妈去世以后，家里就再也没有人知道怎样让家里的水罐涌出无穷无尽的茶了。”

“是吗？已经这么多年过去了，通常人们会……”

“是的，是的。通常人们会忘记，会适应，会改变，”他望着父亲的背影沉默了一会儿，“可是，他还是没能接受妈妈已经走了。”


End file.
